Birthday Surprises
by ShelbyQueen25
Summary: Tribute to Sakura Haruno on her birthday! Don't feel like typing the disclaimer 20 times so, Standard Disclaimer applied. What happens when those she want's to see most are the only ones not there? Please no flames, sucky summary. Frozen until new ideas!
1. Good Morning, Sakura!

` _**Birthday Surprises**_

**March 28, 12:00 a.m.**

"Happy birthday, Saku-chan! Get up! Tobi baked you a special cake!"

"Tobi."

"Yes, Saku-chan?"

"Get the hell off of me!" She waked him upside the head with one of the many pillows on her bed."Ok, I'm up. Ummm, did you make the cake you're self?"

"Yep!" She looked at the cake with a small smile. A dirt/chocolate, she couldn't tell which, cake covered in oreo cookies and vanilla icecream.

"Ummm, let's go ask the others if they would like some..."

"Sorry Saku-chan. Everybody else are on a mission. Tobi said he'd stay to keep Saku-chan company! But they should be back tomorrow. We can make them a cake, if we finish this one!"

"Oh...ok" _'So he's not here....'_ Seeing how enthuastic Tobi looked, she tried to perk up a little."So what time is it? I need to go take a quick shower. Tobi-chan, could you wait in the living room for a bit? I'll be right in there."

"Ok! I'll be out there!" He ran out the door before she could say anthing else, taking the cake with him.

Sakura got up and walked over to the full-body mirror.'Do I really look twenty-one to you?'

Her hair's grown out to the middle of her back, usually kept up in a bun or ponytail. Her child's face now a young woman's. Her outfit was slightly different, but she usually had her Akatsuki cloak covering most of it from view. She had a customized cloak, special to her only. The bottom only went a little below her knees. The sleeves were a little tighter than most, and went a couple inches below her hands. She still wore her signature gloves, but the thumb was now open. Her boots went to midcalf and were black with silver buckles.

Though now she was wearing the one pair of pajammas she refused to get rid of when she was kicked out of the village. They were red, blue, green, black, and orange. She bought them when she was a gennin in the village. Each color represented a person on her team. On the back were for symbols, each the thing a reminder of what she was and who she is now. Her hair was a mess, and she had small bags under her eyes.

**'Well, maybe you should re-ask you're self that after you take a shower. You look like you haven't slept in a month.'** Leave in to inner to over-exaderate.

_'Have to agree with you on that...hahahah!' _Leave it to Sakura to agree with her.

**'What's so funny?'**

_'You think I look bad, look at you're hair! Hahaha!_

**'Well, at least my bags aren't as bad as your's!'**

_'A nice hot shower should fix that.'_ And with that, Sakura blocked out her inner and grabbed her clothes to take a shower.

* * *

_**A./N. - Hope you like it so far! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I got sidetracked. This is for Sakura Haruno, on her birthday! Happy birthday Saku-chan!**_

_**I'd like at least one review, hopefully not flame, untill I begin typing the next chapter. I already have it written, so review if you want me to update!**_

_**~ShelbyQueen25**_

**_PS - Vote to tell me which Akatsuki member Sakura should end up with, though I think I already know._**


	2. Movies and Popcorn

_**Birthday Surprises - Chapter Two**_

**March 28, 12:57 p.m.**

**'I still don't know why you/me/we didn't kick his ass for waking us up a freakin' 12 am...!'**

_'Because he's just trying to make me/you/us happy on my/your/our birthday...can I/you/we stop talking like that? It's getting pretty annoying to me/you/us.'_

**'Yeah, but he has - watch out for that wall right there - to wake us up that earl...did you seriously just walk into that wall, after I told you to watch out?'**

_'No, you just ran into one in your-own-little-virtual-world-thingy, and blamed it on me.'_

**'Sure I did...' **said **Inner**, while rubbing her nose.

"HI Sakura-chan! The cake's in the fridge. What do you want to do? Tobi got a bunch of movies and popcorn and stuff! Want to watch a movie?" said/yelled Tobi, glomping her.

"Ok, sure. What movies do you have?" she replied, slowly prying him off of her.

"Tobi has 2012, Twilight, New Moon, Alice in Wonderland, Bedtime Stories, Marley & Me, and Broken Bridges."

"Hmmmm, which one do you want to see?"

"Maybe Tobi wants to see....2012 or Marley & Me."

"Ok, let's watch 2012 first, then we can watch something else. I'll get some popcorn. You go get then move, ok?" She said, getting up from the couch she somehow got on while they were talking.

"Ok! Tobi'll be right back!" **'Wow, that kid/man person thing is as fast as hell...'**

_'Hahah, you're right. I'm pretty sure he's even faster than Uchiha-san when he's upset...which is pretty rare once I start to think about it.'_

"Popcorn, popcorn, popc-ha! Found you!" She took the box out of the cabinet and pulled out a baggie of popcorn. After skimming to directions, she placed it in the microwave. She giggled when she heard Tobi running back from his room, most likely with the movie, over the popping of the corn.

"Tobi got 'pant' the mo- 'pant' the movie." He showed he the movie."Do you want Tobi to start it?"

"Sure. I'm gunna go get a couple of blankets and pillows. Get the popcorn out of the microwave when it's done, please?"

"Of course! Leave it to Tobi!" He did a salute and she laughed at his childish-ness.

"Thanks, Tobi-kun!" She jogged out of the kitchen to the short distance of her room and grabbed a few pillows and blankets. The clock read 1:35 am. _'Wow, time flies!' _She laughed at her inside joke.

When she got in the living room, she arranged all the bedding on one of the couches. The room had three black leather couches, forming a giant 'U' shape. Two matching chairs were on each end, and the huge flat screen tv on the wall was centered perfectly. A big, cherry wood, coffee table was in the middle of the room.

Tobi came in, literally juggling two liters of soda, two cups, and a bowl of popcorn bigger than his head. He set everything down on the coffee table and placed the movie disk in the player. When he pressed play, the both curled up in blankets and pillows and watched the movie.

* * *

_**A.N. - Hope you guys are liking it so far! This is part two, yep I know. Fast, right? **_

**_Please tell me of any mistakes and I'll get right on to trying to fix them! The couple vote is still up, but only one person has voted. So far it's going to stay a SakuraXAkatsuki or unless I decide to go along with the couple I choose...then again, It's my choice...yeah, nya._**

**_I would like to thank _**SakuraXAkatsuki, kisaitaluvr, Sakura member of Akatsuki-love, and to sxa! _**for either reviewing or alerting or both!**_

**_Because _**sxa! _**is not a member of FF.N, I'll reply to her on this little note - **_

**_So far this is a AkatSaku because nobody but one has voted on a couple, but there may be a surprise couple at the end, besides, the name of the story is Birthday _Surprises_, right? Ummm, I'm not sure if Konan will be in it. If she is, it won't be a big part. Remember, this is most likely to be just a three-shot. Maybe a sequel._**

**_So thanks everybody for reading and, if you did, reviewing. Since I got so many yesterday, at least two reviews until I start typing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_**

~ShelbyQueen25

_**PS - Please no flames. I haven't got any yet or before, but that doesn't mean someone will start now. Bye!**_


	3. Surprise!

_**Hey everybody! A little warning, watch out for colorful language. It could...I mean will....be in here. So be warned, nya.

* * *

**_

Birthday Surprises - Chapter Three

** March 28, 5:46 p.m.**

After four movies and a six hour nap, Sakura woke up with a stiff neck and a empty stomach. Noticing that Tobi was still asleep, she gently moved him off of her self and moved as quietly as a ninja possibly could, walking to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a package of chicken and all the vegetables in the bottom drawer. She made a mental note to thank Zetsu for picking some vegetables from the garden before her left. _'I'll make stir-fry , so when everybody else get's back they can have some if they like._

**X~ 45 minutes later X~**

"Tobi-chan! Would you like some sti-oh? Where'd he go?" She looked around the room with two bowls of stir-fry in her hands. "He's probably in the bathroom. I'll put this on the table for him when he gets out, then."

She walked in the kitchen, only to be scared half-to-death.

There, she saw every Akatsuki member sitting or standing by the kitchen table.

"What-what the _hell _are you guys trying to do? Scare _me to death_?" Sakura screamed, dropping the bowls of stir-fry. Somewhat luckily, familiar blue chakra strings shot out and caught the bowl, inches from hitting the ground.

"You know, _Little Girl_, you really should be more careful. Not that anyone would dare come in the Akatsuki's base, what if that was a enemy ninja trying to attack you or someone? What would you do then?" The voice's user was currently leaning their head on the top of her's.

"Well, there would be two broken bowls of stir-fry on the ground, wouldn't there be, _Pinocchio._ And I told you to stop calling me Little Girl!" She was obviously upset.

"And I might, as soon as you stop calling me Pinocchio."

"Danna, un! Leave _Love _alone!" Deidara yelled/whined at his 'danna'.

"Well if you done harassing me, _Sasori-san_, would you kindly get the hell of of me!?!"

"Hmmmm...nope. To comfortable. And don't you just love the looks on everybody's faces?" He motioned to the group of angry Akatsuki members. Angry was a loose term.

"Get the fuck off of her, asswipe! She's gunna kick your fucking ass again!" Hidan yelled, plenty annoyed with the behavior of his fellow member.

"So if everybody's done yelling, would you guys like some stir-fry? There's plenty for everyone...well maybe not if Hidan and Kisame wolf it down, but...yeah...." Getting nervous, she opened her mouth to ask why everybody was staring at her, but Itachi beat her to it.

"I believe Deidara, as well as most everyone else, has something to give you. You would rather it now or later?" He stated calmly.

"I, um...is that true?" She looked at everyone for their response and they nodded their heads is agreement."I..guess if you guys want. Why don't we go into the living room then?"

* * *

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. Voting is still open! So far it's going to stay SakuraXAkatsuki. Any ideas for the presents? I only have Deidara and Itachi's possible presents. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Lets go with at least five reviews until I start again. Is that fair? Thanks! And can anyone tell me what danna translated is?**_

_**~ShelbyQueen25**_

_**PS - Tell me of any mistakes in the story, please! Pm me if you have any questions!**_

**_I forgot to thank _**Akatsukifan1, ., and Wolf of Secrets _**for reviewing! So thank you! Oh, and I didn't thank **_haloelizabeth _**for reviewing chapter one!**_

Wolf of Secrets _**isn't a member, so I'll reply here - **_

**_Umm, that doesn't go with the story, but I could try to do a one-shot for you like that if I have time. I'll give you full credit for the idea, too! Thanks for the love of the story! It makes me so happy to hear/read that! Oh, and awesome is spelled with an 'e'._**

**_Bye everyone! And review if you want a new chapter!_**


	4. Cherrys, Peaches, Trees, oh my!

_**Birthday Surprises - Chapter Four**_

**March 28th, 5:57p.m.**

Walking into the living room, Sakura sat down on the couch and the rest of Akatsuki sat around her. "So, umm, ..."

"I'll go first, yeah. Here." Deidara handed her a small box smaller than the palm of his hand. "Hope you like it."

"But you guys really shouldn't ha-" She began.

"You're not gunna finish that fucking sentence with' shouldn't have '. We did and we will, so fucking open it!" She laughed under her breath and opened the small package, delicatelywrapped. She tugged at the end of the ribbon and watched it come undone. She lifted the small lid off the box and pulled out a small clay bird with a tag around its ankle.

"Go ahead and read it, yeah. It not going to explode...I hope..."

"Shut up, Brat."

"You know what, yeah. Make me!" He lifted his hands and all three of his tongues stuck out at Sasori.

"Normally, I would. Now tell her it's not going to explode...or implode."

Sakura laughed at their actions and pulled the tag off and unfolded it. It read:

_No matter what anyone says, it's not going to explode. On your command, it will lead you to somewhere...special. Lots of Love, ~Deidara._

She looked at him and he nodded, silently telling her she could.

"Ummm...birdy? You want to take me somewhere?" The small bird came to life, nodded, and twittered happily. "Ok, lead away!" she ended with a giggle. The bird took to the air and started flying away. Everybody stood and followed Sakura and the bird.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moments later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They arrived in a small clearing, filled with cherry blossom trees, peach blossom trees, and many other beautiful trees. To a far corner stood a magnificent waterfall, flowing into a small stream.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Thank you so much, DeiDei!" She gave him a hug that he could have sworn broke a rib or two.

"Your welcome. That bird should last awhile because it wasn't made of explosive clay. You can use it as a messager bird."

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

They all walked to the cherry tree, intertwining with a peach blossom tree, in the center of the clearing and formed a small circle shape. So absorbed in the scenery, Sakura jumped when Tobi dropped a rather large box in front of her. "W-wow Tobi-chan! This is.." she paused looking for the right word. "Huge! Wanna help me open it?" He nodded furiously and together, they tore open the paper and opened the box. They lifted the lid and Sakura gave Tobi and big hug. "I love it!"

So took out a life-sized bear out of the box and showed the other members. The stuffed bear was holding a heart that said _Tobi loves you this much! 3 _in bold white letters. "I love it!"

"You've already said that." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Did I? Or did you just imagine it?" Sakura replied, stroking an invisible beard. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I said it twice!"

...

"Tobi...what'd you give to Sakura?"

"Only some super yummy cake!"

"And what was in that cake?"

* * *

AN: Hope you guys don't hate me? I broke my finger and fractured another, so it was pretty hard to even hold a glass of water. Hahahaha...So here's chapter four! The couple poll is up, but not enough people have voted, so it's still my choice. But for everyone who has voted on a couple, I'll try to make a one-shot for that couple.

Thank you SakuraXAkatsuki, Sakura member of Akatsuki-love, Yuti-Chan, haloelizabeth, Akatsukifan1, SeverusHermione, DeidaraIsGod2010, Physcho Itachi, and wolf of secrets for reviewing!

wolfie-chan - That sounds really interesting! I'll start and attempt not to ruin your awesome idea, but I think it'll be a little longer than a one shot. I already had an idea similar to that, so it shouldn't be much of a problem, though if I can't, I'll try to get word to you. Sorry, but links didn't work. Try putting spaces or something in between them. Can't wait! And as always, thank you for sticking though with me and reviewing every chapter!

Physcho-san - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Alot of people have voted for Deidara, but not enough. So far it's still just an AkatSaku, though I may change it to something else. Thank you for reviewing and I adore your screen name!

Thank you everybody for everything you've done so far in the making of this short story! If there's anything I can do to make it better, please alert me so I can do so! Remember how I said no flames? Well I'm changing that! Flame all you want. That way I know if people like this or not.

_~Forever your's_

_ShelbyQueen25_

_PS - I'll still need some present ideas for the remaining people! Please give me a possibe idea! Thank you!_


End file.
